Presence : a New Creator
by irichi
Summary: Carly, our heroine, is only 5. she's a creator, well, one in training anyway, but what happens when two worlds collide?
1. chapter 1

A long time ago there was a girl, her name was Carly, she was so small, and didn't

understand was she was so hated and diffrent. Her luck never seemed to change, and no

one seemed to care, and when they did, she'd scare them off, because she cared too

much... this is her life , begining to end, from life to death...

The Begining Of The End

P :you(carly) look out the window of your room, sighing as you see all the cars go

by... symmes road, in a strange land called ohio...a new home. you loved michagan,

you loved the winter, well, not the coldness, but the snow... pretty pretty snow.

"foey on this" you think,"i don't know why mommy made us come here... it's not like

our old house, it was tall and had lots of cracks on the walls, this house isn't like

it at all... i miss the snow.." you sigh once agian, and turn away and walk out into

your new kitchen, you see your mom ,Jenny, drinking that yellow liquid, beer , you

heard grandmommy say once, she also said it was evil, and it made mommy act funny.

mommy went away once, to rehab Aunty said."well, thats one good thing, my grandmommy

and grandpoppy and aunty and uncle and michel and greg are here with us, stacie here's

too.."you think as you sit down on the floor."OHHHH , honey...come here baby girl,

mommy wants a hug!"mommy said to you. "mommy sound funny:sniff: mommy stinky

too!"you say almost mockingliy at her. you don't rightly love your mommy, seeing as

she acts weird, but you do enjoy her when, what did Aunty call it again? oh yeah,

sober. mommy was fun then. but not now... not now. "ohhh yEaH? well off with you then

runt!"she yelled at you, though you knew she didn't mean it. You run out to the new

swing set in the back yard, you loved it. "swingy! YAY!" you yell as you hug the

swing. you loved to swing, all day. just swinging. It gave you a sensation of flying ,

like the birdies, which you also loved, though they never stayed still long enough for

you to hug them, except robby, only he was in michigan. You missed robby very much, he

was your only freind outside stacie, and stacie was more of a sister to you than a

cusin.You got on the swing with much difficulty, and started to swing. "in out, in

out! in OUT! IN out! in OUT!" you say to keep time, you had just graduated from being

pushed and you loved to do things on your own. Building things and drawing was your

specailty."in OUT , IN OUT , IN OUT, IN u OUT! /U " you yell at the top of your

lungs, your long red hair blowing in the breeze, your big brown eyes full of joy.You

hop of the swing in mid-swing, that flying feeling courseing through your body, and

for just a second you feel wieghtless and go farther than usual. You land on your

tushie "OWIE!" you say as you rub your butt. you see a flash and you smile, for Pixie

has come. "Pixie come! Yay Pixie!"you say as you stand up, and a small purple light

float down beside you, the light giggles as you start telling it how the day has gone.

Pixie is just one of the many friends you have made since you came here, like Mr.

Tree, and Grass, along with Wind , who's voice reminds you of a summer breeze. When

you talk to them you don't exactly talk, more like think, and they think back, but

sadly no one else can here them, not even Stacie. They are your only freinds. You

didn't have any normal friends your age. No other kid seemed to like you or understand

you, nor did they want to. But Pixie,Mr.Tree,Wind, and Grass did. They knew you, and

loved and cared for you.(carrrrlyy... how are youuuUUUU?)Wind asks as he brushes

through your hair (as good as good can get! pixie, will you play with me, you ask)

(of course! ... how about tag? it IS your favorite after all! she thinks back) (you

can use me as a base, says Mr.Tree in a creaky voice) (yay! you think as you run after

pixie , though you know youll never cetch her, she can fly, you can't) When you

finally stop the game, you lay on the ground listining to the wind sing and the grass

and trees rustle in tune. "ah... this is the life! eh, pixie?" you say. " yeah!" and

after a minute she adds" im glad you came, it was getting lonely without the laughter

of a child, even they can see us. im glad you can though. I... I hope you stay

forever." "i am to, pixie, i am too." You stay like that for about 2-3 hours , just

laying there, soaking in the sunlight, When your mother calls you in.

"CARLY! TIME FOR LUNCH!" your mom yells at you.

(uh, got to go you guys! see you!)

(byebye, same time tomarrow?)

"of course" you say aloud on accident. You run up to the porch door and wave, then go

inside. Your mom is at the stove. She seems sober now, you say to your self. your

mommy turns around and faces you,

"honey bunch, who were you waveing at?" she asks.She sounds hopeful, she's been

wanting you to make more friends,other than your imaginary friends , pixie and Wind.

'imaginary my tushie' you think to your self. you watch as your mom puts some macaroni

and cheese in a bowl and set it on the table,"yummy!" you screech as you sit down.

when your done its time for your bath, after that it's bed time for you. you put on

your favorite pajamas, the purple ones with the dogs on them. you get into bed and as

your drift off to sleep you here that same voice, calling to you, telling you to come

home. and for a brief second, you feel that you might.

P welp, thats it for now! ... hope you like the next one!

-


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two: I'll do what ever I want, thank you!

Lets recap, shall we? OK THEN! In the last chapter we met carly, our little heroine! Her life is filled to the brim with magic and things, though she never notices it. Ever, in fact she thinks it's normal. But enough of that. The last thing that happened was a voice calling out to our dear lil' carly. Wanting her to come home, which to that she answered, I just might. though, who or what has called her. and I thought she ALREADY had a home? Lets find out what happens shall we?

As you slip in to a deep sleep,you hear someone call your name.

"Carly!" the unfamiliar voice says" wake up! Hurry!"

you open your eyes to a beautiful place, a field, with patches of flowers , you look around and notice no ones there. but the voice persists, only this time calling out to you to come here. you see a tree and some how know that is where the voice is coming from.

As you walk toward the tree you are careful not to step on the flowers, knowing that they are alive like you, and you certainly didn't want to hurt them. You came up to the narreled tree trunk, touching it with your hands ever so lightly, like you were afraid it might it shatter into a million pieces. The wind makes the leaves rustle. You here that same voice, calling, though now it's coming from the tree.

You lean against the trunk, when you start to feel a tingling sensation, all throughout your body, much like flying only... /better/. You close your eyes and you can see letters, numbers, and, oddly enough, you know that there spells. You don't know /how/ you know, you just do... and it scares you. A three flies by your head, "AH!" you screech. A glowing red pentagram appears beneath your feet, with you in the middle. The circle changes to blue, and in that instant, you are made a Creator, with this your personality splits in two, and a Destroyer is created. One inclined to Darkness, the other needing the light. You are also giving infinite power, and knowledge of the Arts.

You open your eyes expecting to be in the field, only to find you are in your be. As You try to get out of bed you feel a sharp pain shoot through your left leg. You sit down on the edge of your bed and lift up your pant leg, and find a mark. "It looks like a bite mark," you say quietly to yourself, and indeed it is a bite mark, from what thought? Do you really want to find out?

After examining the bite mark, you limp to your door, though as you're about to open it, you notice out of the corner of your eye something on your dresser. You walk towards it and find a wand, a beautiful oak wand, and a book, a really, really, really big book. You instinctively know what to do. You take the wand in your hand, open the book and turn to the first page. You recite the oath on the page.

"A witches oath I take, full in heart, full in mind. I give myself up to you,oh god. Take this sacrafice of Life Energy and use as you wish. A witches oath i take full in heart, full in mind"

You close the book and as you do, your name appears on the cover. The title reads as this:

"The Witches Book: a collection of spells,hexes,and the like. By Carly Zeis,a Creator in training."

you think "thats odd, im the author, but i didn't write this book..." you hear your mommy calling you "CARLY! GET YOU BUTT DOWN HERE! IT'S BREAKFAST TIME!". you walk towards you door and open it. As your about to close the door, you look back at the book. 'what have a gotten myself into this time?'you think as you close the door.

OK, I KNOW this isn't to long, but bare with me ok?


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: Whats happening to me?

Recap: carly gained magical powers and was made a Creator, but at the exspence of getting another personality, a personality steped in darkness, a Destroyer. What does fate have in store for our little C-chan? ... i suppose only time will tell...

After breakfast you run out into your back yard, and listen...silence.'something isn't right, why can't i here them?'you think. You race to Mr.Tree, and put your hand on his trunk.

'Mr.Tree, can't you hear me!'silence.'ANSWER ME! please...'you think. you start to cry when you relize you can't hear them anymore, that is until you hear wind.'wHHHYyyyy AAARReee YOUUUuu Crrrying?'wind asks as he swirls about. 'you.. you can still talk to me? if you can why can't i hear Grass? or Pixie? Or Mr.Tree? WHATS GOING ON!'you think. You start to cry agian, wanting to talk to your friends agian.

'Iiiit is beecuuase youuuu are aaaa Creeeeaatoooor noowwwww'he says , still swirling about'youuu dooo not neeed usss anyy morrree'

you look up, and say aloud"yes,yes i do... please , please stay... im lonely" you whimper as you sit down against Mr.Tree's trunk and buriy your face in your hands. you can feel Wind flowing through your hair and he says'shhhhhh... us and ourrr kiinnn willl awlways prrrotect youuuuuu, thisss i promissss'

"are... are you sure?" you say, not careing if anyone heard.

'pooooositve'he said as he made Mr.Tree's leaves rustle

"what about pixie? and Tree? what about this mark? whats happening to me?"you cry

'theeeey caaaan stiiiiilll taaaalk toooo youuuu' he said and then after a minute,

'whhhhaaaat marrrk?'

you showed him the strange bite mark. 'isn't it funny? it hurt me.. i think i got it last night'

wind looked at the mark for a minute, and then spoke.'thhhaaat is theeee maaarkk offff thhhhee choooosennn feeeewww, thoooose whooooo haaaaveee ittt areeee grannnted wiiiithhh beautyyyyyy, powwwwerrrr, andddd lucccck... butttt allllsoooo cursssssed withhhh immmorrrrtaaaalityyy'

"whats im-im-imoortalty?" you stutter the new word.

'youuuu willll livvveee fooorrevvverr'sang the wind...

"oh..." you let the wind play with your hair a bit before you go back inside.

TWO WEEKS LATER

You wake up in your brand new bed, it had been a surprise for your fifth birthday. You get out of bed and grab your wand, and open the book to page 6. It was a spell you had just learned, the Transport Spell, which by the name you would think would teleport you to a diffrent place, but no, instead it transported you to an alternet dimension. This you had found out when you tried it yesterday. How you got back was still a mystery to you though.

The diminsion was a strange one, it in fact was a whole bunch of worlds, as the map in your book showed, put together connected by numerus portals.

IM sorry this is show short, but i have writers block. plaese tell me what you think!


	4. chapter 4 : im sooo friggin dead

CHAPTER 4 : Something tells me im home.

recap: in the last chapter, our little c-chan gained amazing powers! only thing is, she has no IDEA how to control them! she also stumbiled upon an alternate dimension! what lives there? and why did Fate, chose her, carly, to be a Creator? What specail qualitys could she possibly posses? lets find out shall we? HERE WE GO!

Yes, this was truly a strange place, she had seen some strange things in her life, and had some happen to her, but this was... was... just plain freaky! i'd better get exploreing! you thought. you started to walk through a field, when you realized something... everything had an out line! E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G! you looked at your hands in shock, and saw, that, they too, had an outline. "It's...it's like im in a cartoon!" you whisper to your self" what...what if i AM in an cartoon? i mean, it's possible, i still have no clue where i'm at in the universe, or if im even IN my universe!". you sit down and look at the gass still thinking, when you here someone whisper in your ear almost, "i knew you'd come"

AHHHHHHCK! you scream and turn quickly around, to face... no one?

"wha...?" you get up and look around, searching for the person who'd called you. As you look you see a forest, and for some reason it seems familar...like you've been there before, so you run towards it. As you run you instinctively know which ways to got to get there. "Odd... this is weird, I've never even been here before!" You keep on running, something's... calling you to that forest.

When you get there, you stop-p for a moment, and think, if i go in there, and theres things in there that could hurt me, how would i fight them off? you notice a stick near by, that looked like it could have been a spear at one time. you pick it up examining it carefully, it looked old, very old. it doesen't matter, its something at least

You walk into the forest, and for awhile everything is fine. Until you get to the middle of the forest, thats when you see it. A giagantic tree. A Master Tree. You didn'tknow how you knew that. you just did.

"Who Are You Child?"the Master Tree asked. "im..im.. uh..c-carly... "you stamered, seeing as you were scared out of your freakin mind!

"Do not be afraid small Creator, I will not hurt you. though many things in this forest WILL" He said, "to get out of this forest alive, you will have to follow my instuctions. Take this path and keep going until you get to a fork, take the LEFT path, from there the paths you take are up to you. Do you understand?"

"uh huh," you stand there for a moment then say" um... why do i have to take the left path?" He chuckles and replys" Unless you want to be torn apart by demons and evil spirts, i suggest you take the left." you gulp and realize for the first time ,your absolutely terrified.

"Now, get going, the trip should take a few hours, and you only have about 5-6 hours of daylight left" he says, useing his branches to nuge you along.

CHU! sorry this is so short! 


	5. Chapter 5: a few new freinds from anime ...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Dragonball , DragonballZ ,or dragonballGT, and I don't even know why I have to put that up, can someone explain this to me?

Chapter five: An Unexpected friend

Recap: our little c-Chan has just meet master tree, and she's amazingly scared out of her wits, but will she remember to go left? Or will she take the Right Path by mistake? And if she does WILL SHE BE ALRIGHT? Hiei: calm down moron. me:Oo dude... its Hiei... whoa... I need to lay off the sugar... hey.. is inu-dorkus here? I want to beat him up!

You walk down the path, spear in hand, when you come to the fork, you think for a minute/did he say right? or left... foey... I can't remember... oh well, time for plan B!"enny meeny minny MOE" your hand points to the right path. "Well, the finger don't lie!" you say as you head down the path, though something in the back of your head is nagging at you, something telling you that all is not right in the world, but you brush it off, not realizing that you are being watched...

Three hours later

You have started getting tired...ok, VERY tired, and hungry. VERY hungry. Your stomach growls as you stumble along the path way, weak from walking for so long," I know, I know, your hungry... well ya know what? we'll just 'ave to wait know won't we?" you say to your stomach, knowing full well, that if you didn't get food and rest soon, you might just fall asleep on the pathway and never wake up!

After what seems like hours, you come across a curious sight. It's a boy. But, the boy has a monkey tail! AND he's carrying this HUGE fish, and talking to this girl with blue hair! you watch them for a while, then it hits you, those people... they have an out line just like you, and they look like they've been DRAWN with watercolor paint! you crawl to the edge of the little ledge you've been hiding behind, to get a closer look.

the ledge gave way a few seconds later, sending you tumbling down right into the boy.

"What the!" was all he had time to say before you crash-landed into him. "Owwww..." you moaned as you got off of him. The girl just looked at you. "Another one with a tail?" she mumbled to herself. Tail? WHAT tail? You thought to your self. Hold on... you looked at the back of your pants... "AHHH! OH HOLY GUM DROPS! I HAVE A TAIL!"You screamed, you felt the top of your head," AND EARS TOO!" the boy looked at you curiously, and said "what kind of creature are you, I mean, you can't be a girl... girls don't have tails!" he looked at your ears" or ears either... I know! YOU MUST BE A MONSTER!" you looked at him, then to the stick thingy on his back... "I'M NO MONSTER! IM A GIR!" you got cut off in the middle of what you were saying by the boy hitting you on your head with the stick. "THERE! THAT should do you in you monster!" he yelled at you.

You had a big bump on your head, and it HURT ... ALOT! "waaaaaaaahhhh! (Sob) waaaaaaahhh" you started having a fit, screaming and crying your head off, half out of anger, and half out of fear. The fear of being in a new place, with possibly no way home at all...

"GOKU!" the girl said in an accusing voice," leave her alone! Hitting her like that!" she bent down to you and petted your head, you immediately stopped and sat up with your arms held up to your chest, your eyes wide with fear of being hit again. "Hey there, it's ok, I won't hurt you," she said softly, then looking at Goku"I know your not a monster"

You sigh, shook your head, and got up, brushed off, then headed straight to goku, and hit him. Hard. VERY HARD. The girl with blue hair just looked at you in shock. Meanwhile goku held his head "what did you do that for!"

"THAT was for calling me a monster and THIS" you paused and smacked him" is for hitting me. Now we're even, don't EVER hit me again, or you WILL be mangled! GOT THAT!" you looked up at him (he is slightly taller than you) as your tail swished back and forth. "Bulma! She hit me! I can't believe you hit me!" he yelled at you. "Well believe it" you retorted" and be the way, I'm NOT a monster, I'm a girl, and my name is Carly Zeis." you paused and looked at him" and yours must be Goku, eh? And" you turned to Bulma"must be Bulma."

You bowed" pleased to meet you both" Bulma sweat dropped, and stuttered out a same here.

Goku came up to you," well you must be a girl, I mean you act like one, and Bulma says you are so... I guess I owe you an apology!" you nodded" apology accepted!"

Ok... I'm getting writers block... ;; its like what? 1:00 am? god... mirdeh.. (Means shit in Cuban, which my friend taught me)


	6. Cchan's somewhat big adventure!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dragon ball sagas. Ok? Good. Chapter 6: I'm changing for the better…maybe 

Recap: In the last chapter our little C-chan met Goku and Bulma-san. Yup.Can you believe the time it took to lead up to this? Man…Curse you writers block! Oh and to TombRobber, I give you a C-chan plushie! GO C-CHAN! she's so cute! Such a brat! anyway…… I guess that's it.

You talk to Bulma and Goku for a while, and get to know them, Bulma is looking for the dragon balls and Goku has one, but his Grandpa's soul lives in it! At, least that what he says…

You walk down the path to Goku's house, beside Goku and you keep looking at his tail 'Is tail thing real? I hope mines fake….though if it's not it's cool…'you think. "I like your ears, their fuzzy" Goku cuts into your train of thought, you snap your head up, "huh? Oh yeah… thanks I guess" Bulma's way ahead in her motorcycle thing, and you still can't believe that's her real hair color. Blue. Whoa. A few minutes later you reached Goku's house, which to you, did NOT even look like a house. 'What the fudge-sickle? It's round!' you say to yourself." well were home Grandpa!" Goku shouted.

You enter the house and notice a yellow-orange ball on a table that has four stars on it. "Is that Grandpa?" you ask while looking at the ball. "Yeah, he watches over me." He replies. "Oh, ok. Hi Goku's Grandpa!" you say cheerfully to the ball.

"I can't believe this girl has a tail too, ears even, though they look more like a puppy's than a monkeys." Bulma mumbles to herself. You spin around, "Really? They look like a puppy's? COOL!" you say. "How-how did you hear me say that? I whispered it!" she says in shock. "No" you say as you pull your ears down (cute lil' you!) "You only mumbled it….well, that's how I heard it anyway." Goku stopped looking for matches "I guess those ears are real, and they help you hear better" he says then goes back to looking for matches. "yeah, that's pretty cool"you say, suddenly very proud of your ears.

'I think I'm really starting to like these ears!" you think and you wag your tail.'and my tail too!' you smile and mentally hu8g yourself. "Hey carly, you wanna look for dragon balls with us?" Goku asks. You nod your head. Bulma claps her hands together, " Then it's settled! Lets go!" you nod your head, and then pause, before adding "I need a nap you know, or I'll go kungfoo on the next person to talk to me." Bulma sweat dropped and goku did an anime drop, "well, then I guess we should let you take a nap huh?" Goku said. "Danged straight!" you say, and with that you lie down on the floor, curl up in a ball, and fall asleep. And you snore, loudly.

(HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE IRICHI!

Like I care? I mean it's MY story c-chan! YES! EVERYONE! IT'S OUR LITTLE C-chan: Hugs c-chan:

NO! GO AWAY:bites irichi:

f-ing kid…… :glare:

Hpmh… :c-chan sticks out her tongue: :P


	7. chapter seven

Chapter 7: C-chan's REALLY unimportant adventure!

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, or dbgt, or db, or anything else except C-chan…. So leave me alone!

In the last chapter a lot of stuff happened, but I'm going to fast forward about 3-4 years…. You'll know why…. (its some really derpressing shit, which is too complicated to write, so im going to drop hints now and there kay? Don't worry, it will all make sense at the end. Irichi)

"Carly! WAKE UP! Time for school!" you hear your dumb ss mom yell….

You get up, rubbing your eyes, pissed off that you had to go to school THIS early. You looked at the calender, 'only one more day till my ninth birthday' you think to yourself…

You get dressed and ready for the day, (physically at least) and head downstairs.

It had been, what? Three years since that fateful day….. and since then, things had gone down hill, in this world at least. Your dumb ss mom drank and smoked more then ever, yu had met your real dad, who was and asshole, and you had been bullied since the first grade. Yeah, your life sucked. Oh, yeah, and you had started to go bad on the inside, though, at first it was unoticable, just an urge here and there to make mischief, but it had grown, and now you ENJOYED seeing the chaos you created. It gave you a strange high. Made you feel in control, and you had started making enimeis in Other World too. Exspecaily thoses inuyasha geeks. God , how you HATED them. You could name only one person you truly trusted, and that was your dog, Baxter. Good ol' Baxter. Nows THERES a good dog! He actually understood you. Only he knew why you had gone bad. You never told anyone if Other World what was going on in your life. You liked to keep them guessing. Though at the same time, you could see things changing over there too. All of the sudden, people were AFRIAD of you. You lived in a tree by yourself, and you had built a tree house in it. It was in the middle of a forest, so no one would be able to find you unless they really tried.

**flash back "no! please! Carly! Don't!" you hear screaming. "craly is my host, I will do with her as I please." That same cold voice, the one telling you to do those malicouse things. A glint of metal. A knife. Blood. Screaming. Many people screaming. end flash back**

you grabed your head in pain. "argh…." You moan. 'damned memorys' you think. You'd been having these day-mares for a while now, and no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't repress them. 'it's not fair' you think mournfully " why me?' "honey? You ok?" your mom asks. You look up at her "yeah, I'm fine". You grab your back pack and head out the door, and run to the bus stop. You look at your friend-eneimy , Kayla. She gives you the evil eye. 'god, what a BITCH' you think.

As you wait you think about tomarrow, and the segnificance of the day. It marks the aniversery of the day you got your powers. Not that your happy about it or anything. You, Carly Zeis, had trained in five different kinds of fighting styles, in five different Worlds. You trained with kenshin and his friends in his world, you basicly were was by goku and chichi, and you had learned ninjistu (well, just some basics) with the TMNT guys. Oh, yeah, you had learned magic from Harry Potter World, and street fighting from yu yu hakusho World. Yeah, you basicly were a perfect killing machine, and you knew it. Of course you didn't reliy on any PARTICULAR style, you combined them, and came up with moves all your own, and being a werewolf helped a lot too. The one thing you had had to teach yourself was thievery, and THAT was only be nessitity, because most of the time you were flat broke. Sure, you did odd jobs, and occasinaly saved a town or two, but you ate a lot, and repairs to your fighting equipment was costly so you ran out of money fast. In fact the ONLY time you got a big haul was when you had to play bounty hunter, and you only did that when you were disprete , because you knew what it was like to be hunted down. That had happened to you numerous times. The first few times it had really freaked you out, now though, it was a minor annoyance.

**BAM!** The bus had just hit that accursed bump. 'Ohh…. That bus driver will PAY!' you said to yourself and made a mental note to kill him, or at the least , make his life hell. You drag yourself to your locker, and pray to all the gods you know of that he won't be here, and of course , they don't answer. "thanks dad" you say as you curse. HE was there, Chris Hinton, dealer of pain, the boy with an IQ of –10 , hell, plants were smarter than him. But, unfortunately, in this world, YOU were the weakling. You cringe as he slams you into the locker, "watch where yer goin twerp" he grunts. 'ass hole' you think as you glare at him. His goons pass you and one of them winks at you. You stare at them, thinking of all the ways you could kill them. Sighing you head to your class. 'At least I get to see Mrs. Glabb's smiling face' you think to yourself.

Mrs. Glabb was the coolest teacher ever in your opinion. She treated you like a human being. And she liked to read, which, in your opinion, was one of the best past times ever. That, and going to other world.

…. And…. I'm done….. ;; this was a filler chapter…. Gives info… a lot of my chapters are like this…. I think it's a bit too drawn out…. VV I suck.


End file.
